A commonly used container for the packing and shipping of produce is a lug-like box formed of corrugated material or the like having a box body defined by bottom, side and end walls and shoulder elements partially covering the top of the box, said shoulder elements being secured in position by securing flaps glued or otherwise secured to the end walls of the box body. While suitable machines have been devised for assembling the box body component of the box comprising the bottom, side and end walls, final assembly of the box through the manipulation of the shoulder elements and securing flaps and the securing thereof in position has been a separate and often manual operation at another location. Obviously, this has greatly added to the cost of the fully assembled boxes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which is simple and economical in its construction which eliminates the need for separate final assembly of boxes of the aforedescribed type.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method of assembly of such boxes.